mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Applying
Applying in MCBall could either mean you are most likely applying for moderator (TrialMoD), build team member, or least likely a ban appeal. Here is a detailed page about every scenario. Moderator Applying to become a moderator could be accessed by clicking the "Apply" tab, and then the "Moderator application" link. The following is displayed on the page: In this form you will be applying for being a TrialMod. After a certain time we will decide to promote you to Mod, prolong your trail time or turn down your staff obligations. Being a moderator means dedicating your time to helping players, answering questions and making sure everyone behaves appropriately. You would be doing this at all times whilst online. This means you must be active on MCBall (website, in game, discord etc.) for a reasonable time. While being on anything MCBall related you would always have to be mindful that whenever you post, chat or talk on there you do that as a staff member representing MCBall; ensuring you always do so in a calm and polite way. It is also expected that you do not abuse your powers as we take such issues very seriously. Besides applying for a Moderator, you also have the option to apply for any of the extra activities that will be done be staff. This might mean there are extra requirements, which will be discussed in an interview. Here is a list of the extra activities and what they imply. Naturally, not every extra activity might suitable for you or open for new members. (NOTE: You can apply for TrialMod without having to apply for a team.) Outreach team: Being in the outreach team means you will be investing your time in making MCBall attractive for newer players. (Advertisements, propoganda videos etc.) Event team: Being in the event team means that you will be planning and arranging events (tournaments and more) Website team: Being in the website team means that you will moderate the website. Development team: Being in the development team means you will be creating new MCBall plugins and anything development related. Enforcement team: The enforcement team will decide upon heavier punishments (bans) and ban/mute appeals. A video is provided and users are required to have the following: * Discord * TeamSpeak * Website/Minecraft account. Applicants are preferably above the age of 14 and have had previous experience in moderating. Applicants are also asked to be honest in the application. Application The application asks for the following on the first page: * Ingame name (Minecraft) * Discord name * Age * Timezone * MCBall experience * Hours/day on MCBall And then the following on the second: * About yourself * Moderation experience The third: * Why should we select you for staff? * Do you want to be part of any team? And the last jokingly asks "it is your last day on Earth, you have two options for your final meal: Waffles or pancakes. Which would you choose?" Teams As mentioned previously, you may apply to join either of the following teams: Outreach, Event, Website, Development, and Enforcement. Build Team Applying to Build Team, or accessing the application can be done by clicking on the "Apply" tab, and then the "Build Team application" link. There is no requirements or introductory page. Application The application asks for the following: * Minecraft username * Skype name * Age * MCBall experience * WorldEdit familiarity (Never used it, used it a bit, familiar with it, expert) * VoxelSniper familiarity (same options as WorldEdit.) * Build pictures * Comments Ban Appeals Ban appeals can be completed by clicking on the Forums, then on "Ban Appeals" under "General Discussion." You may create a new topic with the following filled out: Username: When you were banned : (Date.) Person who banned you: Reason you were banned: Changes * Revamped September 16, 2014.http://www.mcball.net/home/m/6051997/article/2540029/page/21 * The two-moderator vouching requirement was added July 29, 2015.http://www.mcball.net/home/m/6051997/article/3412040/page/14 References Category:Actions Category:Moderators Category:Applications